Falling For You
by Marik's girl
Summary: Jonouchi's ask Anzu to be his fake girlfriend so that he can get a girl that he like's to notice him. will it work? or will Jonouchi fall for Anzu?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** I do not like how this story is going, sadly. So I'm going to try to rewrite this. Also I am not trying to copy anyone else story, to me this is something that Jonouchi would do. And for those that do not like this story, please don't comment. I don't want to hear you say that it sucks badly and I should just drop it. What you should be telling me what I need to improve in my writing. I am not doing this to make money, it is for fun. I enjoy to write (even though I don't update much -_-;) For those who actually like this, I'm sorry for not updating. As hard as I try, I cannot thinking of anything else to write. If this keep up though, I'm just gonna drop this story.

**Falling For You  
**_**Written By:** Marik's Girl_

**Prologue**

To fall in love - what does that mean? Do you feel that warm and happy feeling? Do you get butterflies? Does your heart beat so fast that your cheeks heat up? That was the kind of feeling that I for someone - his name? Atem - but we call him Yami or sometimes Yugi. He is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I fell in love with him after he had saved my life, at the time though I did not know it was him. It was later that I found out who he really was. I was in love with him, at least that is what I thought. How did I end up having these weird feelings for his best friend?

That is what I really wanted to know. Maybe this whole mess started when I agreed to help him get the attention of the girl that he liked.

**::::**

"Please Anzu!"

"No way Jonouchi, I'm not doing it." Anzu Mazaki glared at the blonde teenager. Why would he even... say such a thing!

"C'mon Anzu! I really like this girl, I need ya to do this for me!" Begged Katsukya Jonouchi - she was his friend, but she was sure that he was going to be an ex-friend very quick. Anzu closed her eyes in anger and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am _not _going to pretend to be your _girlfriend_" she said in a irritated voice. She would do no such thing! Jonouchi was out of his mind! Getting the attention of a girl that you liked did not involve her (Anzu) to pretend to be his girlfriend! The girl that he liked hardly knew that he was even their. She would ignore him more if Anzu said that she was his girlfriend! "Why not!" Anzu uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hip.

"Really Jonouchi! If you really like this girl, me pretending to be your girlfriend is not going to work!" She said, clearly annoyed with him.

"C'mon Anzu! Do it for me!" he gave her a puppy dog eyes.

"No! Nothing you say will change my mind!" Jonouchi frowned at her words and said nothing for a little while - then a idea popped into his head. "Do it... for a friend?" Her eye twitched at those words. ' Damn, he's using the friendship stuff on me. ' she hated it when he did that. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was soooo going to hate herself after this. "Fine! I'll do it." Jonouchi grinned his goofy grin and hugged her. "Thank you so much Anzu!" he said in a cheerful tone of voice. "But-" he blinked and moved away from her. "But?" he asked. She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Their will be no kissing, understand?" she said in a serious tone of voice. He only nodded his head.

"Of course!"

She let out another sigh. What in the world did she get herself into?

**End Prologue**

Yes I know it is not a long prologue but I did put more into detail then before. I do thank those you have reviewed my story and the faves. Please let me know if I did not spell something right or forgot a word (I do, do that... I have a hard time paying attention) Well anyways hope you like. Thx.

**PS:** I forgot that I already rewritten this chapter... but here is a new one... heh.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** Chapter One Rewritten.

**Chapter One**  
_Anzu Mazaki... Jonouchi's Girlfriend?_

The tri-colored boy blinked his violet eyes as he stared at his childhood crush. "What?" he asked not believing a word she just said. Was he hearing her right? Did she just say that she is Jonouchi's girlfriend. He gave her a uneasy look. "Your joking right? Your not really Jonouchi's girlfriend... are you?" he sure hope not. "Keep it down!" she hissed. "I'm a pretend girlfriend." she whispered to him. Yugi Mutou just looked even more confused. Why was she pretending to be his girlfriend? This was just getting strange. Anzu had asked at break time if she could talk to him and he agreed. They are under a tree that shaded the sun from them... so they were alone, but he had no idea how it came to this.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking but, why are you doing that for?"

Anzu let out a sigh as she moved some of her short brown hair out of her face. "I would like to know the answer to that as well..." she grumbled. "I really don't know _why_ I agreed to this, but what is done... is done." she felt very irritated. She sighed. "Anyways! Jonouchi wants to get the attention of a girl in class." she explained. "A girl? But, wouldn't it be better if he caught her attention a _different way__?_" Yugi asked; he wondered sometimes what ran though that blonde teenagers head... "That's is what I said, but he wouldn't listen and I continued to say no."

"And then how did this happen?" he asked.

"He said, and I repeat : Do it for a friend." Anzu looked away from Yugi with a slight blush on her cheeks. Yugi wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. That was the one and only thing that got Anzu to say yes to _anything_. She would do anything for a friend and she was embarrassed because of that very fact. She then looked back at Yugi and saw that he was trying not to laugh. "You laugh, you are so a dead!" she threatened and he sweat dropped and put his hands up. "Not laughing!" Dammit! He wanted to laugh, it was funny! But he knew that if he did Anzu would kill him.

But really, what was Jonouchi thinking?

**:::::**

Tap Tap

The brown hair girl tapped her fingers on a table in the eating area at the mall. She crossed her legs. It was Saturday and like every other teenager that had money to spend, she along with Jonouchi were at the mall. But what was talking him so long? And they said that girls took to long in the bathroom... Anyways the reason why they're even here. They, as Jonouchi called it were on a mission. You see, Michelle Brown - the one that Jonouchi liked, was always at the mall with her group of friends. Anzu wondered what was so special about the girl, that girl was one of the popular girls at school. She guessed it was because of her looks, but she wasn't too sure. Anzu wasn't the kind of girl to compare looks; it didn't really matter too much to her.

But the reason why Jonouchi liked the girl?

That was something that still confused her.

"Sorry Anzu!" Anzu looked up and saw the blonde haired boy. He sat next to her. "You won't believe the long line that was in there!" She looked way from him and rolled her blue eyes. "I can imagine." she muttered. She then looked back at Jonouchi, wanting to say something but only raised an eyebrow at him. He was glancing around, like he was looking for _someone_. "Jonouchi, stop acting like a idiot!" she said while a vain popped out on the side of his head. "Hay!" Anzu only giggled and then shook her head. "Stop being so paranoid. I sure she is around here somewhere." he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Why do you like her?" Jonochi blinked his brown eyes. "What?" he asked. "Why do you like Michelle?" she waited for him to answer her question. Why was it taking him so long to answer? "Should their really be a reason why a boy likes a girl?" he asked. Anzu was surprised at his answer. "I... I guess not." she had never really thought about before, but was their really a reason why a boy loved a girl or a girl loved a boy? She was sure that she was in love with Yami, but the reason? Should their be one? Did it really matter what the reason was? Or if there was even a reason why she liked him in the first place.

She had always thought it was because he saved her life when she was working at her part time job or the fact that he was more mature. But did that really matter if you're really in love?

"Mazaki? Jonouchi?" Anzu was jerked back to reality and both teens looked up and saw a group of girls. The girl that spoke was non other then Michelle Brown, a sixteen year old with long wavy chocolate brown hair and lime green eyes. She is wearing a light blue mini dress and light blue knee-high boots. She raised a pale hand to her mouth. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She then looked over at Anzu. "I thought you were going on a date with your boyfriend today?"

Now where in the world did she find out something like that? Anzu didn't even talk to the girl. Anzu sweated; she was really going to regret what she was about to do next. "Uh, Michelle... this is my boyfriend, Jonouchi..." she was going to hurt Jonouchi when this was all over. The girls gasped and giggled and Michelle put her hands together and gave a big smile. "For real?" she giggled a girly giggle. "That is so great! I never knew you two were a item!"

' Neither did I... ' Anzu thought; she so wanted to say that they were not involved in a relationship like that. She glanced over at Jonouchi and saw a blushed form on his cheeks. He was blushing! Damn it, can it get any worse? She was only doing this because he was a friend...

A friend... dang it! She wanted to kill him for doing this to her. (Its your own fault for agreeing...)

"Congratulations!" Michelle said in a happy tone. "Uh, yes - thank you" she was trying so hard not to say anything else. "Well we have to go, see you are school on Monday!" with that the girls left the two. Anzu eye twitched when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.' She said my name. '

**:::::**

"What!"

Honda had the most funny shocked look on his face. It was really funny and she did want to laugh. But this was something not to laugh about. Yugi would've had the same shock and speechless look on his face, if it where not for Anzu telling him before hand. "Great idea, huh." grinned the blonde boy at his dark skinned friend. "Are you an idiot! You don't impress a girl that way." yelled the brown pointy haired boy. Anzu and Yugi sweat dropped and the long sliver-white haired boy blinked his chocolate brown eyes. Anzu was pretending to be Jonouchi girlfriend? She was doing it for a friend but, Ryou didn't like what he was hearing. You see, Yugi was not the only one that had a crush on their dear female friend. He also had feelings for the girl. And he wondered what posses Anzu to do such a thing.

He just hoped that Anzu knew what she was doing.

**:::::**

_**(The Next Day)**_

Jonouchi grinned as he walked down the street, his hands in his blue jeans. He stopped and looked up at the blue sky. "I'm glad that Anzu is helping me out." he said to himself. He didn't know why but, he thought of her blue eyes when he looked at the sky. ' If it wasn't for her, I don't think I could even go up to Michelle. ' He then looked up ahead. "Maybe I should take her out to eat? As a thank you so far?" With that thought he headed towards Anzu House and see if she was at home.

**:::::**

Not knowing that Jonouchi was on his way towards her house; Anzu was on her way home from the store. She was just plain tired, Jonouchi was wearing her out. ' I should of just said no, I'm worn out and its been only a couple of days since this whole thing started. ' She bowed her head in defeat as she let out a sigh. She looked up and saw beautiful blue sky, trees all around her. She was taking a short cut through Domino City Park, that was the closest way to get to her house from the store. ' I wondered if this would even work? I hardly see that it would..."

"Oh stop!" A giggle. Anzu blinked her eyes and was surprised to see what was ahead of her. She looked back and forth and then ran behind a tree. She put down her bags and watched as Michelle wrapped her arms around a tall boys neck, she giggled as he kissed her ear - teasing his girlfriend. She looked very happy as did the brown haired boy. She didn't know that Michelle had a boyfriend, her eyes sadden. He was in love with a girl that was already in a relationship with a boy, at least that is what it _really_ looked like. She had never even heard that Michelle even had a boyfriend, as far as she knew; the girl was single. All she could think about how hurt her friend was going to be when he found out that she was with someone else.

' How am I going to tell him? '

She dreaded the very thought.

**::::: **

When Anzu finally reached home, she put the food away that she had bought at the store. She was now bothered; How was she going to tell Jonouchi? She knew that she could not, just _not_ tell him. It would be wrong if she knew and he found out. All in her head, she could see a very heart broken Jonouchi. As far as she knew, this was the first girl that he actually liked... sure he would say that a girl was a babe or hottie at times, but it was different when you actually liked said person. "Well, he needs to know... its the only right choice. It wouldn't be fair other wise." She was then jerked from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who that could be? She wasn't expecting anyone to come over today and even though her parents are over seas - they had a spare key to the house. She walked through the living room to the front door and open it, only to see Jonouchi in front of her, a big smile on his face.

"Yo!"

She wanted to shoot herself.

**End Chapter One**

Well here is the rewritten chapter! I hope this is better then before. Yeah its still not a very long chapter. I will be working on the next chapter soon. I am working on all of my stories at once... so far I have almost all of them updated. If you have not read the rewritten prologue, go ahead and do so. And sorry for the late updates.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** Chapter Two Rewritten. I must give a big thanks to TeaAnzufan! You made me want to start writing the next chapter :D

**Thanks to:** paralleltodarkness, seguha, kitty, dark-wolf-howl, WaterGoddessMizu, animeroxz, iKiohri, Kawaiikune-Kyou, Kimberly, lexi, 123thinkbright, JC Rose, lady sesshomaru-sama, Pasta-chan13 and TeaAnzufan.

**Chapter Two  
**Telling Him

Why did this have to happen to her? First she saw her friend's crush was already in a relationship and now he was at her front door with a big grin on his face. This so _could not_ get any worse! "Jonouchi... what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible and Jonouchi didn't notice a thing. "I've come to take ya out some where!" his big grin never changing. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Out somewhere? You're making it sound like we _are_ couple." she closed her eyes and sighed and never saw the small blush that tinted Jonouchi's cheeks, he really didn't mean it like that... but the comment made him embarrassed.

"I wanted to take you out somewhere, as a thank you for helping me so far..." Anzu reopen her eyes and stared at Jonouchi. She sighed. "Let me grab my keys." She said as she went back into her house to grab her purse. ' This will most likely give me a chance to tell him what I saw... I don't want to hurt him, but not telling him would be just the same as not telling him if he finds out. ' with that thought in mind, she grabbed her purse and headed outside where Jonouchi was and shut the door behind her and lock the door and then put her keys back in her purse. Jonouchi took a hold of Anzu's hand and smiled at her. "C'mon Anzu! Lets go to Burger World!" he shouted as he dragged her along.

' Oh _boy!_ What have I gotten myself into? '

:::::

Anzu stared at the burger on her plate... she wanted to glare at it! Damn it! She thought it might be a _little_ bit easier to tell him here, but she was having a hard time thinking on how to say it... what was she suppose to say? Hay Jonouchi! I saw the girl you like with a guy and they seem like they are _**together.**_ ' I might as well shot myself. ' Anzu thought sorely. Jonouchi on the other hand saw his friend was not even eating her food and was in fact look at it. Was something on it? "Anzu." Anzu was brought back to reality from staring at the _damn burger_ and looked up at her male friend. "Uh, what?" she asked, she hope he did not notice the uneasiness in her voice - but Jonouchi being Jonouchi did not notice a thing. "Is something wrong with your food? You've been staring at it..."

She sweat dropped, then she shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong with my food." he gave her a puzzled look. She let out a sigh; it was better to go ahead and just tell him. "There is something I need to tell you..." she said softly. "Is something wrong?" he asked with concern. She bit her lip. "I saw Michelle today at the park..." she began, she saw the look in his eyes brighten at Michelle's name. "Did ya talk to her?" he asked, hoping to her something good about his crush. "No... um Jonouchi, there is something I need to tell you about Michelle..." she stop what she was saying and saw someone she did not think would be here. ' Oh no! '

It was Michelle with the boy she was with at the park, hold his hand. She waved at the both of them. "Hi guys!" she said with a smile. Jonouchi smiled when he heard Michelle's voice and turned away from Anzu and his smile fell at the sight of the boy that stood next to here. What was going on? Anzu could not believe this was happening - why did they have to show up before she had the chance to say anything to him, she was just horrible! "Oh! How rude of me - this is my boy-friend Max!" she said with a lovely smile.

Katsukya Jonouchi heart broke into small pieces.

"Is something wrong Jonouchi?" Michelle asked with concern in her voice, he gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, um I-I just remembered something... gotta go." with that he stood up and walked fast out of burger world. "Jonouchi!" Anzu grabbed her purse and stood up and raced after the blonde teenager, ignoring the confused look on two teenagers faces. "Wait Jonouchi!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to him. "Jonouchi, please!" he only sped up, but she took a hold of his arm stopping him from going any further. "Jonouchi... I'm so sorry." pure regret in her voice - she should of told of him when he was at her house. He tore his arm away from her hand and she gasped - he turned and looked at her. "For what? You don't know how I feel!" he glared at Anzu. How could she even know how he felt? He was in some much pain! "Your right, I wouldn't know how you feel." she said softly.

His eyes soften as he looked at her. "I'm sorry because you had to find out this way..." after she said that Jonouchi became angry again. "Don't tell me you knew about this!" his voice raising, she winced. "Jonouchi, please listen to me! I was going to tell you! In fact, I was going to tell you at burger world!" she was in a panic; she didn't want him to be mad at her - anything but that, she felt bad already... she didn't want to feel worse and have him hate her. "You knew this how long?" he asked with narrowed brown eyes. "I found out today... when I was walking though the park - I swear I didn't know she was in a relationship... I'm sorry" she looked up into his eyes and saw the sadness in them. "Thanks Anzu, for trying to help me." he said softly, he turned away from her and walked away. This time she did not follow, she just watched his retreating form. She knew he needed time to himself, but she hated to see him like this...

"Jonouchi..." she whispered to herself.

:::::

It had been a good week since Jonouchi found out about Michelle and her boy-friend and during that whole week, he had not spoke to Anzu... and she was getting worried. She felt that he was angry at her and she wanted to get things cleared between them - so here she was, at the front of his apartment door with her and raised ready to knock. She paused for a moment and let out a sigh and then knocked. Couple seconds later the door open. Jonouchi blinked. "What are you doing here, Anzu?" he asked; surprised to see her at his door. "I came to see you." she said, he blinked once again. He then step out of the apartment door and closed behind him. "Anzu..." he was cut short when she interrupted him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, clear worry on her face. "Why should I be?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Why would she think that he was mad at her? She down cast her eyes, finding that her blue shoes looked very interesting at that moment. "You have not spoken to me since... you know." Anzu didn't really want to bring the subject up, but she had to find out why he was not speaking to her. "Oh..." Now he knew what she was talking about - he knew that he had not talk to Anzu for over a week and he hardly talked to anyone, not even Yugi - his best friend. He didn't hate Anzu and he wasn't mad at her or anything like that... he just felt really hurt and he didn't really want to see anyone.

"I'm not mad or anything, I just don't feel like talking. I haven't talked much since I found out..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a tried way. ' So that is what it is... ' she thought to herself as she looked at him. "But you haven't talked to me at all!" she had found herself saying. She did not know why she was so bothered by it, he wasn't mad at her... wasn't that enough? He could only stare at his friends out burst. "I'm worried about you!" she looked into his brown eyes, pure concern written all over her face and Jonouchi didn't know what to make of it. "I know that you like her, but she is just a girl! You need to get over it and get on with your life!" she place her hands on her hips and she narrowed her eyes at him. He was surprised... sure she was kind of pushy at times, but he had never seen her like this. But as much as he hated to admit it, Anzu was right... she was only a girl - but she was the first girl that he actually had feelings for and he didn't think that he would ever feel like that again.

"I hate to see you like this." Anzu said softly as she placed her arms at her sides. "I guess your right... maybe I'm just beating myself down." He was clearly depress, anyone could see that. Her eyes sadden at his pain and she wish this had never had happen to him. She then took a hold of his hands and he looked up surprised; she smiled a small smile. "Jonouchi, she isn't the only girl in the world, one day you'll find a girl that you'll want to be with." a slight blush formed on his cheeks. Her words some how seem to cheer him up and so did that small smile... even if he did not realize it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when she noticed that his cheeks are a light pink, she let go of his hands and was about to check his forehead to see if he had a fever, but Jonouchi shook his head before she could. "No! Nothing." he put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck in a nervous way. Anzu raised a eyebrow at him, not quite sure if he was tell the _truth_. "Whatever..." she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then a idea came to her and she uncrossed her arms. "Say... how about we go to burger world? My treat." she said with another smile on her face. He blinked once more, glad that his blush was gone. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not." He went back inside to grab his keys and then shut the door behind him and locked it and the both of them left the apartment complex.

:::::

"He's not my..." Anzu was _**trying**_ to explain to the waitress that Jonouchi was in fact _not_ her boy-friend. But for some reason she was not listening to a word that she was saying. She mentally glared at the women. Why couldn't she sit down with a friend and eat lunch with him, without any trouble! Now that she and Jonouchi were no longer fake girl-friend and boy-friend, there was no need to state it as such. But since Jonouchi had to go to the bathroom, she was stuck with his women who needed a hearing aid... ' Jonouchi you better get your ass over here quick! '

"You know, you're such a lucky girl. He's very handsome young man." said the women with a grin. "Ma'am, he is _not_ my boy-" before she could finished, Jonouchi came and sat down. "Did ya order yet?" asked. "NO! Please tell her that I am not your girl-" Anzu was interrupted by the women. "Your a very lucky young man to have a girl-friend like her, she is very pretty." said the women with a smile on her face. Jonouchi looked over at Anzu and paled. She looked like she was about to kill someone, in other words - she was not too happy. "Um.. I'm not her boy-friend..." he tried to explain. "Well that's nice, now what will it be?" she asked. Either she did not hear him or she just plain ignored him. Both teenagers just let out a sigh, finding out it was just no use to say anything any more - so they just ordered what they wanted to eat.

**End Chapter Two**

I like reviews * heart *


End file.
